rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 16 Collateral Damage
Summary The party recover from the trap before returning to Upper London. They take Guy to Haringay, revealing his true identity... Synopsis Zolf runs to the now exploded hut that Sasha was in, failing to find her. He puts the fire out with Create Water. Eventually, he finds an extremely battered Sasha, 40 foot from the door she had slammed shut earlier. He immediately casts Stabilise on her to ensure she doesn't die. Casting Channel Positive Energy does not have much of an effect, so he attempts to perform 'field triage' and heal her without magic. Meanwhile, Bertie goes to retrieve Brutor from the crumbled church. The dog then proceeds towards the now crumbled Vicarage which contains Hamid. Sasha is still unconscious, even after Zolf's help. He takes his Healing Potion and finally revives Sasha who has a new burned scar on her neck. Bertie, hunting for Hamid, burrows through the rubble of the church. Zolf and Sasha arrive to assist him. Together, the party free the bruised Hamid. The extremely wounded Guy is crawling away, but Sasha was able to locate him. Zolf ties the man up, who Bertie picks up, and they all head off to Upper London. As they leave the devastation the party (minus Bertie) notice a mob of people approaching. The party hides as the mob walk past. One member of the mob notices Zolf's peg leg but Hamid emerges from his hiding place to cast Charm Person on him, charming him into returning to the mob. Sasha decides to return to Upper London the way they came, retrieving more jellies eels en route. They avoid the Rackett territory, although Sasha notices Ashen following them for a short while, but he is stopped by another person who was also shadowing the party. At the freight elevator, the guard letting them through after Zolf mentions Sergeant Haringay. In the elevator, Hamid looks at the notebook, casting Read Magic to read some magical runes. There are 6 broad sections, although the technical designs aren't in those sections. The book mentions Francois Henri a few times, another section talks about Prague, a safety deposit key with a number on it taped to another page, an origami swan which says "For teaching me not to forget my culture". On the very back page the phrase "And I guess this is it", with a large seed that is the size of a fingernail with a metal-like sheen. They emerge in Upper London. Bertie notices some the well dressed gnomes on a balcony above. As the party arrive at the police station, Hamid asks they not mention the notebook. They are sent to Haringay, who asks who saw them bring in Guy. Bertie removes his gag and Sasha notices that the moustache, beard and hair are all wigs. Removing them reveals a women with short, dirty blonde hair. Quotes * Zolf ''praying to Poseidon'': '''Look, I know I haven’t gotten you anything recently, but help me out here, and I will get you loads of really good sacrifices, okay? Just do it! -- * '''Alex: That’s such an Other London thing. “I- I- I’m dying.” “Do you have any way of healing yourself?” “Who’s asking?” -- * Bryn: Oh my god, Bertie noticed something! * Bertie: (pleased) Oh! There’s Wally! -- * Bertie: A fake moustache? A FAKE MOUSTACHE? You, young man, you should just wait until your body is ready! Dice rolls and Mechanics Zolf rolls a perception check = 14 Zolf rolls another perception check = 23 Zolf casts stabilize on Sasha Zolf channels positive energy = 3 Zolf rolls a heal check = 20 Zolf gives Sasha a healing potion, healing for 6 Zolf rolls a perception check = 15 Sasha drinks a healing potion, healing for 4 Bertie rolls a strength check = 12 Bertie rolls a perception check = 18 Zolf repeatedly casts create water to set out fires Bertie rolls a strength check = 22 Hamid casts prestidigitation on himself Zolf rolls an intimidate check = 2 Everyone rolls a perception roll; Bertie gets 1, Zolf gets 23, Hamid gets 23, Sasha gets 16 Sasha drinks a healing potion, healing for 8 Party does a collective stealth roll, Sasha aiding = 10 (+ uncertain bonus from Alex) Hamid successfully casts charm person Sasha rolls knowledge local = 26 Sasha rolls a perception check = 19+ (Cut off by Alex) Hamid casts prestidigitation on himself, Zolf, Sasha, and Brutor Hamid casts read magic on the notebook Everyone rolls a perception check; Bertie gets 16, Zolf gets 21, Hamid gets 24, Sasha gets 20 Bertie rolls a perception check = 18 Sasha rolls a perception check = nat 20 Plot Notes Contained in the notebook is the following: * Diary entries split into six broad sections, mostly technical designs ** Drawings of a nervous system ** Drawings of a human skeleton, an orc skeleton, etc ** Sketches to do with the Simulacrum * Entries also mention Francois Henri * Entries talk about Prague * A safety deposit key with a number on it taped to the page * An origami swan which has "for teaching me not to forget my culture" written on it * A shard of metal, made of the same material as the Simulacrum * On the back page is written "and I guess this is it" ** Also has a large seed that is the size of a fingernail with a metal-like sheen Category:Prologue Category:Episode